


Little Gods

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: May we be better heroes than our parents.May we be better parents than our parents.A Titans fanvid to "Wake Up" by Arcade Fire.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Raven, Koriand'r & Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 10





	Little Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse), who enabled my spiral into Dick Grayson/Batfamily feels and subsequent Titans viewing, and who did a heroic job beta-ing the vid that fell out of it.
> 
> **Warnings:** This vid contains violence, blood, gore, death, and child abuse.

If you're in Australia or New Zealand and the YouTube vid is blocked, or if you just prefer to watch on Vimeo, you can also watch here. Password is _lightningbolts_.


End file.
